


Like gold.

by purplesheep22



Series: in bocca al lupo [3]
Category: No Reservations (2007), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Mike is a wolf, a coyote actually, who has an alternative form of human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 如果Nick吃醋了。





	Like gold.

**Author's Note:**

> 拖延重症患者如我，在发上一篇的时候就有了这个脑洞，然而，毫不犹豫(x)地决定(??)年尾才动笔。  
> 新年快乐！

 

 

1. 

       这是他们第一次分开这么久。

       Nick坐在出租车后座上，突然意识到这件事。

       他本来该在纽约待满一周，替讨厌社交的主厨参加年度活动，最好再帮忙拉几个美食杂志的编辑过来试试菜色。

       或许他还可以顺路回一趟匹兹堡，去看看家里那栋老房子，在俄亥俄河边走一走。

       他也可以趁机去度个假，这几年一直待在意大利，也许是时候去看看别的地方了。

       他甚至收到了两三个诱人的工作邀请，东方文华的人事经理尤其热情。

 

       但他没有。

 

       他挂着热情的笑容交换名片，参加了不少临时起意的小较量，确认好几间杂志社，会刊登有关他们餐厅的报道。

       然后，在第五天的晚上，他跳上了改签的红眼航班，迷迷糊糊地蜷在座位上，回到了属于他们的城市。

 

       他当然知道自己为什么这么急切。

       这个原因，刚才还出现在了他的梦中。

       Nick望着车窗外的蒙蒙细雨，笑着摇了摇头，探头向前对司机说：“抱歉，这个路口直行，我想改去两个街口外的健身房。”

-

       说来奇怪，这是他第一次去Mike工作的地方。

       他当然听对方讲过那段神奇的招工故事。

       Mike那时候刚刚适应保持人形的城市生活，站在人群中不会显得突兀，但依旧对所有事情都充满了好奇。

       他本来只是站在前台张望，想要弄明白，人类为什么咬牙切齿地坐在软垫上，重复着短促无用的动作。正巧那天有两位新会员，看见他宽松的运动装，指名要求由他辅导。

       没搞清情况的Mike，想也没想就答应了，而闻声赶来的经理，只当是遇见了毛遂自荐的求职者，爽快地跟他签下合约。

       Nick还记得头一次听这个故事时的情景。

       他接连收到了好几份小礼物：穿着西装的毛绒玩具熊，一套珍藏版的音乐剧磁带，还有一个小小的口琴。

       家里莫名多了一排香薰蜡烛，以及餐桌上的绣花杯垫。

       在收到包着粉色泡泡纸的百合花时，Nick终于忍不住了：

       “Mike，这些东西都是你买的吗？”

       他的郊狼正趴在沙发上，右前掌小心地碰了碰空格键，暂停笔记本上的视频，抬起下巴看着他，点了点头。

       “嗯，”Nick顿了顿，“只是确认一下，‘你把钱递给商家，然后他们把东西给你’，的那种？”

       郊狼接着点了点头。

       “哇，”Nick依然不太确定这是怎么一回事，“哥们儿，你这是找了份工作吗？”

       令他万分惊讶的是，Mike继续点了点头。

       在那天晚上，除了再一次为遇见Mike感到幸运之外，Nick同时也深切体会到了青春偶像剧对观众的影响。说真的，送玩具熊？他一点也不想知道，自己是被Mike当作了哪个角色。

-

       那时候，他们还没在一起。

       Nick拍了拍脸，努力抑制上翘的嘴角。

       细想想，餐厅的工作几乎占据了他的所有时间。忙完晚班回家，Mike总是已经在屋子里等着他了；有时他需要早起去市场，郊狼会难得迷糊地蹭蹭他的手，团成一团，继续把头埋进他自己毛绒绒的肚子里；而他休假的日子，Mike总是在家的。

       看一眼早已断电的手机，Nick没机会告诉他自己更改了行程，已经回来了。这样也好，他拖着行李箱，忍不住笑了出来。

 

2. 

       他站在玻璃墙外，看着墙内。

       周三下午的健身房还算空闲，可以清楚看见另一头的Mike，还有躺在Mike身下衣着清凉的女士。

       好吧，这样说可能有些夸张了。

       他们大概是在做运动结束后的拉伸，Mike跪在学员身侧，一手压着她的肩膀，另一手扶着对方曲起的右腿，引导着向躯干处下压。他的身体压得很低，几乎罩住了她。也许是为了方便动作吧，也可能是为了听清对方正在说的话。

       他抿了抿嘴，又或许自己的确打扰了什么。

       再看过去，女孩儿突然笑起来，一下子年轻、阳光了许多；而Mike也在笑，真诚又包容，是Nick不常见到的。

 

       他立刻转身离开。

 

3. 

       推开门，屋子里的光线很暗。

       窗帘挡住了傍晚的阳光，只有鞋柜旁的夜灯照亮了行李箱，还有一双旧皮鞋。

       他回来了！

       Mike兴奋起来，差点在门口就变回原形。好不容易压制住冲动，轻声放下装着换洗衣服的挎包，踮着脚走进卧室。

       他在这儿呢。

       床上的男人闭着眼睛，缩在被子下面，眼皮动来动去，睡得并不安稳。

       他坐到床边，倾身靠近，凑到恋人的颈窝前，满足地深吸一口气，然后随着叹息一并呼出：

       “Nick.”

       “嗯？”

       他醒了。

       Mike从不在对方面前掩饰本性，此刻也随心而动，主动贴得更近，亲昵地侧过头，用带着胡茬的脸去磨蹭人类的下颌。

       “好啦好啦，”他笑着躲开，半心半意从被子里伸出手，想要把压在身上的讨厌鬼推走。但等Nick睁开眼睛，他的拇指刚好划过对方的嘴唇，他发现自己不假思索地抬起头，贴上去。

       然后才意识到，这可一点儿也不符合他睡前想好的计划。

 

4. 

       所谓计划，就是尽可能多给Mike一些自由空间。

       只需要多在餐厅里找些事情做，婉拒对方的电影邀请，让他能有更多的机会去接触其他人，而不是总待在自己身边。

       从狼的世界，进入人的世界，没道理因为Nick是他全然信任的第一个人类，就要求他始终待在他身边。

       他知道Mike喜欢他，可他突然意识到，这种感情，也许就像小鸭子跟在破壳后看见的第一个物件后面。随着Mike对人类世界的了解越来越多，渐渐习惯社交礼仪、生活方式，可能他终于明白，他究竟喜欢和什么样的人类待在一起，无论是男人还是女人。

       或许他习惯了米兰，想要去别的地方。又或许他慢慢看清，人类的世界没什么值得留恋的，更想回到狼群中去。

       无论如何，他们已经在一起快一年了，如果他往后退一步，说不定他的郊狼能找到他真正爱的人，真正想去的地方。

       他不应该挡在中间。

 

       “Nick?” 后颈有毛绒绒的触感，大概是对方翻了个身。

       带茧的双手顺着他的侧腰往下滑，被立刻捉住了：“嗯？”

       Mike贴着他的后背，胸腔震动着，小声咕囔着不开心。

       他没法直言拒绝这个，只好偏头亲了一下身后人的脸颊，轻声说道：“我今天不太舒服。”然后起身走去厨房，打算给自己倒杯水喝。

 

       “你还好吗？”

       他差点一口水呛出来。Mike的脚步声本来就很轻，这次不知怎么放得更轻，连一同生活了好几年的Nick都被吓了一跳。

       他犹豫了一下，走上来帮着拍背顺气。大概是新学的动作，力道太轻了，更像是在给幼兽顺毛，咳嗽一止住，Mike就退开了。

       “是因为我吗？”

       又一个问题。

       Nick惊讶的抬头看着他，自觉才实行三天的计划应该还没引起同居人注意。

       对方显然是把这个表情当成了默认，耸耸肩膀，开口道：“照你们的话来说，大概是‘动物直觉’——能告诉我吗，我做错了什么？”

       他什么都没错，Nick想。但他也无从开口，解释说这是想要给对方自由。

       “Nick，请一定诚实地告诉我。”

       这是他们对彼此的承诺。

       Mike对人类语言并不十分感冒，一开始常常抓错重点，也不太理解复杂的肢体动作和表情；另一方面，Nick更是彻底无法听懂嚎叫中的细微差别，各式的尾部和耳部动作，在他眼中只表达了开心与否，这两种情绪。

       一路走来，这个保证，帮助他们避免了无数误解与笑话。时到今日，两人已能理解对方绝大部分的表情达意，因而不常被提起了。

       “当然。”他听见自己下意识的回答。

 

       Nick给自己加满了水，缓缓走到流理台前，拉出高脚凳坐下。

       “Mike, 我常常在想你，这几天，”他摩挲着玻璃杯沿，语速很慢，“当然，除了想念你之外，我想的更多的是，你这几年改变了很多。”

       看见Mike眼中突然的慌张，他连忙拉住他的手：“不不，我不是那个意思，我是说，从第一次见你变成人形，到现在你能自如地在城市里生活，这是非常大的改变，积极的那种。”

       “我想，我可能只是突然不确定，”Nick深吸了一口气，“你还想不想继续跟我一起生活下去？”

       “为什么不？”他并没有听懂。

       Nick在心里给了自己一拳，说得这么含糊，谁能听得懂。

       “你认识了更多的人，经历也更丰富了，而我只是你所认识的第一个人类而已，”Nick鼓起勇气，看向那双绿松石般的眼睛，“也许你会找到更适合你的人？也许你想要去别的地方？我不会拦着你的。”

       他看上去很困惑：“为什么这么说？”

       Nick避开他的审视，叹了口气：“我那天下飞机之后，先去了你的健身房。”

       他的表情没有分毫变化。

       “也许只是角度的问题，但你们看上去很亲密的样子。”Nick盯着水杯，杯子里的水非常平静。

       “你说Emma？”Mike靠近了一些，“她有男友的，虽说他们最近好像的确不太顺心，但她——”

       一定是Nick忍不住挑高的眉毛，只穿着睡裤的男人生气地站起来：“我不喜欢她！”

       “我没说你跟她之间有什么，”他缓声安慰道，“我只是在说，还有很多其他女孩子，也许你会想要——”

       “我不想！”Mike再一次断然否定，吼声镇住了Nick。

       他懊恼地抹了抹脸，从金发男人面前退开，气鼓鼓地来回踱步，终于又绕回来，双手向前撑着桌面，头耷拉在两臂之间。

       “Nick，我喜欢的人只有你，”他朝桌面呼了口气，抬起头来，“我认识的人够多了，好几个小镇，还有现在这个大城市，我知道自己想要什么。”

       “你是唯一一个让我想要成为人类的人，唯一一个我愿意跟着离开故乡的人，”他万分认真地看着被他选中的人类，“我选择变成人，不是为了加入人类社会，只是因为你在那里。”

       “噢，”Nick放任自己被对方拥住，头贴着他的胸口，用力眨了眨眼，“我也爱你，Mike。”

       他听见一阵低沉的笑声，然后是他的郊狼的回答：“对，我爱你。”

 

 

 

End

 

 

彩蛋：

OOC严重！提及人兽！（兽/人）

 

“刚刚，好像有人说他很想念我？”

天呐，狼的敏锐和记忆力。

「嗯。」Nick不太愿意承认。

不是说思念恋人有什么不对，尤其不会在他们刚刚坦诚表白之后，只是他不确定，自己的这些想法……

“你梦到我了吗？”

他僵硬了一下，暗自期待自己没那么好猜透。

“梦里的我，在做什么？”凑近。

舔嘴唇。

“要诚实，”亲亲，“嗯？”

「在床上……」

“还有呢？”

「……是你本来的样子。」

“哦？”舔下巴。

吸气声，「我想，你的舌头比我们的更粗糙些。」

“很对，”伸手撩衣服，“我一路舔了下去？”

「还带咬的。」

“还有我的牙齿，从你的皮肤上划过。”低头在锁骨上吸出吻痕。

颤抖，伸手去拉Mike的裤子，「然后我翻过身，后背对着你。」

“我一路向下，试探着舔了舔那道缝隙。”

「我很欢迎，催你快一点。」

“于是我又舔了一下，”隔着睡裤捏了捏Nick的玩意儿，然后掏出来，“小心地探了进去。”

拉着Mike，让他坐到自己腿上，一手握住两根，缓慢上下。

太久没做，都很兴奋。

「我很快就放松下来。」

“我向前几步，后腿着力，趴在你的背上，”Mike包住Nick的手，“准备好了。”

「你顶了进来，」交叠的手带来不同的触感，「感觉有些不一样，但还是相同的急躁。」

“你喜欢我的‘急躁‘节奏。”

「是，我当然很喜欢。」亲亲。

“多余的毛发磨得你全身都是粉红色。”

「我才不是粉红色的。」睁眼。

“你现在不是吗？”

脸更红了。「快点。」

得意笑，“你绞得很紧，”加快速度，“被一只狼压在身下竟然让你这么兴奋吗？”

另一只手紧紧搂住Mike的后背，乱抓。

“我看出你已经很近了，把你紧紧抱住，”他手上的动作不停，吸了口气，再接着说，“狠命地抽插了三五下，咬住你的肩膀，然后……”

「Mike, Oh Mike…」

Mike闭上眼，眼前一片白光。

 

「你从哪儿学来的这一套？」

“从……”

「不不，我不想知道。」

“……”

突然意识到，「你一天到晚都在电脑上看些什么啊？」

“我……”

「不不不！我真的一点儿也不想知道！」

夜深了，无论接下来要做什么，Mike决定，还是先回床上比较好。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Swing Kids (1993)的台词。像金子一般美好。
> 
> 咳咳，这部电影和本文没有任何关系。只是暂时想不到标题了，又正好在补RSL的片子。姑娘问他“How do I look”, 他答“Like gold”，顿时觉得自己晚出生了20年。（你等等XD


End file.
